


Перерыв

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Колин завис, разглядывая поедающего банан Брэдли</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перерыв

У них выдался небольшой перерыв, пока чинили одну неожиданно сломавшуюся и едва не рухнувшую на них декорацию. Колин устроился в тени, плюхнувшись прямо на землю и с удовольствием вытянув ноги. Он уже устал. Несколько часов подряд простоять практически в одной позе, несколько раз прогоняя одну и ту же сцену, вымотает кого угодно. Все потому, что приглашенный актер не мог с первого раза отыграть свою роль.  
– Не спи, перерыв пролетит быстро, – рядом уселся Брэдли и протянул ему запотевшую бутылку воды.  
– О-о-о, ты мой спаситель, – простонал Колин, откручивая крышку и с жадностью припадая к горлышку. Он и не подозревал, как сильно его мучила жажда.  
– Сочтемся, – хмыкнул Брэдли и достал банан. Медленно его почистил и откусил кончик, достав и уткнувшись в свой телефон.  
Увидев это, Колин почему-то поперхнулся водой. Вроде ничего особенного, а главное сексуального в этом не было, но Колин попросту завис.  
Пока Колин пялился на Брэдли – и как тот этого еще не заметил? – мимо прошел кто-то из съемочной команды и отпустил в адрес Джеймса пошлую шуточку по поводу поедания банана в общественных местах, на что Брэдли вскинул руку и показал средний палец, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
А Колин все наблюдал… как Брэдли откусывает кусочки банана, неторопливо их пережевывает и сглатывает, как дергается при этом его кадык…  
Кажется, Колин даже покраснел от смущения, но все равно не мог оторвать взгляда от этого зрелища, из-за чего чувствовал себя каким-то извращенцем.  
Брэдли закинул в рот последний кусочек и убрал телефон, повернувшись к едва успевшему отвести взгляд Колину:  
– У тебя… Ты чего покраснел? – настороженно спросил он, только посмотрев на Колина. – У тебя что, тепловой удар?  
Брэдли тут же полез трогать Колину лоб, встревожившись по-настоящему.  
– Все в порядке, – вяло отбивался Колин, – отстань, а?  
– От «в порядке» не краснеют, – нравоучительно заметил Брэдли и все же дотянулся до лба Колина и потрогал лоб, – вроде не горячий, – задумчиво пробормотал он, забыв отнять ладонь. А Колин от прикосновения едва не забыл, как дышать. Странно как-то на него все это подействовало. Может у него и правда, тепловой удар?  
В этот момент их позвали на площадку. Брэдли поднялся и протянул Колину руку, предлагая помощь. Когда Колин встал, Брэдли наклонился за валяющейся на земле кожурой, но внезапно замер, затем перевел взгляд с нее на Колина и неожиданно хитро улыбнулся:  
– Вот оно что, Колин. Ладно, поговорим вечером, – и ушел, оставив растерянного Колина размышлять, что это только что произошло.


End file.
